so_awkwardfandomcom-20200213-history
So Awkward Wikia
Welcome to So Awkward Wikia, a whole archive about the CBBC series So Awkward. There is a second series coming soon! Watch this space for more details about the next series, coming soon on CBBC. This show is about a trio of girls, Lily, Martha and Jas. All three are socially awkward with their own quirks and are always going on awkward adventures as they experience being in the teenage years. Lily Hampton is the girl out of the group who wants to be normal the most, and always tries to fit in with the cool girls and yet still stay with her friends. She has a huge crush on Matt Furnish, but Matt is seemingly oblivious to this fact and ignores this completely. Her mum is shown to be extremely embarrassing at times and Jas also has a big crush on her elder brother, Jason. Lily gets extremely nervous around boys even though she is very funny and witty in front of her friends, and blurts out the wrong thing altogether at times, especially in front of Matt. Martha Fitzgerald is an academic golden girl and is absolutely baffled by her peers. Driven by a love of learning, she is happiest in the library or in the IT lab. While Martha is top of the class in every subject, she fails to understand people, and for that reason stays away from people she is unfamiliar with to avoid confronting confusion and awkwardness. Many fans wish that Martha will be a couple with Ollie in the future, but it is clear that they will never seem to, as both read books on how to be a couple, which usually ends in total disaster, and is not what you are meant to do. Her mum is shown to be a human rights lawyer, and is often found video-calling Martha even when she is just in the other room. Jas Salford is very quirky and makes up life as she goes along. She has a quick brain and a rather vivid imagination, leading her to see things in people and hear things in conversations which are not necessarily there. Even though Jas might insist that black is the same colour as white, or definitely a shade of orange, her friends know her well enough to know when to stop listening. Has is loyal and brave and deeply cares for the people around her and she is also very cheerful and optimistic, always believing that things will turn out well in the end, even if it is virtually impossible. Please contribute to this Wikia: as it is still a work in progress! By a Wikia Contributor (or So Awkward Fan #1) So Awkward is a comedy/drama series on CBBC, first aired 21 May 2015. It stars Cleo Demetriou as Lily Hampton, Ameerah Falzon-Ojo as Jas (Jasmine) Salford, and Sophia Dall'aglio as Martha Fitzgerald and consists of 13 episodes. In 2015 CBBC announced that another 2 series will be following Series 1, each containing 15 episodes. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 List of Episodes 3.1 Season 1 (2015) 4 References 5 External links Plot Filmed in Manchester, So Awkward is a TV series with three socially awkward 13 year old girls, Lily Hampton, Jas Salford and Martha Fitzgerald, trying to fit in at school and deal with day-to-day life at school, boys and parental dramas. Cast Cleo Demetriou as Lily Hampton, Ameerah Falzon-Ojo as Jasmine Salford,1 Sophia Dall'aglio as Martha Fitzgerald Jamie Flatters as Matt Furnish1 Archie Lyndhurst as Ollie Coulton Flynn Horne as Jason Hampton, Susan Earl as Mrs Griggs Clive Rowe as Mr Salford Carla Mendonca as Mrs Fitzgerald Vicky Hall as Mrs Hampton Kay Purcell as the School Nurse Bella Band as Jenny List of Episodes Season 1 (2015) |- |ShortSummary = Martha feels abandoned by her workaholic mother, so she tries to get into trouble at school to be noticed, with the help of Jas. Unfortunately, this is not as easy as it seems. When her mum realises that Martha is feeling abandoned, she tries to fix it, but Martha realises that she would rather have her workaholic mother the way she was before. Meanwhile, Lily is tired of her mother knitting her embarrassing jumpers and asking her if she has a boyfriend. She gives up and pretends that Ollie is her boyfriend, with disastrous results |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = Mufti Day is arriving, and Lily doesn't want to wear one of Jas' quirky and weird outfits again. She runs into Natasha Jones, and accidentally suggests they all wear yellow, and ends up trying to change between Jas' and Natasha's outfits. She finally gives up when she forgets that Jas had transferred into her Art class the week before. Lily embraces Jas' zombie idea, and they end up setting a cool trend. Meanwhile Martha turns into a Goth, and Ollie decides that due to his fear of clothes he can't take the girls talking about clothes any more. Ollie gives the girls a 'friendundancy' form to sign. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = Martha is mortified when she gets an A- on her test, so she revises so much that she begins to faint all over the place. Mrs. Griggs gets worried about her, so she decides to make Matt her 'fun' tutor. At first Martha is annoyed, but she soon learns that she can have fun, and she helps get Matt's grades up. Lily is jealous that Martha is spending so much with Matt, and Ollie is jealous that Martha is always with Matt, so Jas comes up with a plan to put them together. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = Martha's mum buys three tickets to a science talk hosted by a famous scientist, Dr. Nox. Lily and Jas both fancy him, so they compete at being a better friend so Martha will take them. In the end, Martha goes to ask Mrs. Griggs who she should pick. After failing to convince Martha to take her, Mrs. Griggs confiscates the tickets, but accidentally leaves them in a book which she later returns to the library. Meanwhile, Ollie wants to prove to everyone else that he is better than Dr. Nox, with Matt's help. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = Jas really wants to be Juliet in the play in assembly, but catches a cold. She accidentally passes the cold on to Martha and they both have to take a few days off. Martha stays at Jas' house. When she gets there though, she discovers Jas' house is a mess and spends ages cleaning. She also washes a teddy that Jas' dad uses to cheer up Jas when she is sick, which deeply upsets Jas and her dad. Meanwhile, because Jas is sick, Ollie really wants Lily to be Juliet in the play. However, she doesn't want to betray Jas even though Romeo is Matt Furnish, her crush. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = Lily is worried that she and Matt might not be compatible, so Jas adapts some plant compatibility software, which tells you how compatible you are with someone, or who your perfect match is from the entire school database. When Lily finds out that she and Matt are 97% compatible, she becomes worried and tries to figure out what the 3 percent is. When Jas enters Mrs. Griggs into the software, she is horrified to find out that the perfect match is her own father! She becomes worried when Mrs. Griggs gives her a letter to give to her dad, and hides it thinking that it was a date offer. However, when Lily has the same envelope, Jas finds out that it was just a request to help out at the school fair. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = Martha is campaigning to get a new library built, but when campaigning works, they find out that Jas' favourite tree would have to be cut down. A fierce battle between Martha and Jas and their parents ensues. When it is all over they find that plans for the library have been cancelled, but then find out that the tree will still be cut down for a new sports centre. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = When Lily finds out that Matt is going out with a girl called Greta Masters, she becomes very upset. Jas organises a sleepover to cheer her up, but Martha is upset because a rare comet sighting is on the same night. She attempts to sneak Ollie into the attic of Lily's house so that they can see the comet. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = When the Careers advisor suggests that Martha cannot become a human rights lawyer and that she should aim lower, she campaigns against her mother to bring back the schools vending machine because Jas cannot focus without the chocolate from it. She is nearly beaten, but proves that her mother didn't sign it. Because Martha's mother used her signature stamp, it wasn't a legal document. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |ShortSummary = The girls have teamed up to enter a National Young Inventors competition. Lily and Martha fall out when Lily leaves the team to join Matt's team, and Martha replaces Lily with super-geek Roxanne Bunce. Roxanne has recently returned from a science exchange programme in France, and during that time she has undergone a major transformation - the super-geek has become super-cool, now calling herself Roxy. Matt Furnish falls head-over-heels for Roxy and comes to Lily for advice on how to impress her. Lily ends up giving the boy she likes lessons in how to chat up another girl. Meanwhile, Lily doesn't realise Jas in turn has been advising Roxy on how to secure Matt as a boyfriend. |LineColor =SkyBlue }} |} "MThe Next Step — Episode Guide". Zap2it. Retrieved 16 March 2015. External links So Awkward - CBBC Online So Awkward at the Internet Movie Database Category:Main characters